Stuff We Did
by RainyRain123
Summary: Infiniti mengungkungnya, definisi tidak mempan menjabarkannya. Putih. Bersih. Dia merasa bak liliput di tengah hutan gergasi. Di sini, ruang dan waktu adalah abadi... [LeviHan, AU, ficlets]


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note:_ _T+, Traveller!_ _AU, multi-genre_ _, alur cepat_ _._ _Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Angst._ _Jika ada kesalahan sumber dan ketidakakuratan, semua karena pengalaman minim saya. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata._ _Rekomendasi lagu: Meteor Shower milik Owl City._

 _Didedikasikan untuk... silakan_ _lihat_ _A/N di akhir. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:Stuff We Did:.**

 _a LeviHanji fanfiction_

Dia mereguk fakta bahwa jari-jari mereka berkelindan

* * *

 **Koi no Yokan**

[we _are going to_ fall in love]

Hanji Zoë, 22 tahun, rambut coklat dan minus empat, ilustrator lepas sebuah majalah anak-anak. Hidup merantau dan tinggal sendiri.

Levi Ackerman, 25 tahun, tampang pesakitan kriminal, bagian editorial surat kabar kota. Yatim piatu dan anti bersosialisasi.

Mereka bertemu pertama kali di sudut suram kafe sepi. Hanji dengan mantel, komik, dan kopi; Levi dengan kepalan tangan dan salju cair di kelepak topi.

"Dompetmu jatuh, nona ceroboh."

Si gadis membelalakkan mata sienna sembapnya, "Oh, celaka. Untung ada Anda." Lalu nyengir lebar, "Mau kopi panas?"

.

 **Serendipity**

[the luck of discovering pleasant things by a chance]

Seharusnya pertemuan mereka berhenti di situ, tapi sore ini Hanji berkata lain.

"Hei, pria baik!"

Levi tidak lantas menoleh. Dia hanya fokus ke jalanan salju di bawah yang bisa menyebabkan korban jiwa kapan saja.

"Kurasa ini takdir kita bertemu la—WUAA!"

Levi berbalik. Gadis yang menyusahkan kemarin tergeletak di jalan dengan beberapa buku berhamburan. Tapi yang tidak dia ekspektasi adalah cengiran lebar.

" _Well_ , selalu terjadi." Mata si gadis berkilat dari balik lensa tebal. "Kau suka komik?"

Kafe kemarin jadi tempat mereka berbincang lima menit kemudian.

"Jadi namamu Levi."

Hanji menyeruput _cafe au lait-_ nya heboh, tatapan lurus ke pemuda di depannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya namaku, Levi?"

"Berterimakasihlah pada dompetmu yang kutemukan kemarin."

Hanji terkekeh, "Yah, bagaimanapun, perkenalkan. Aku Hanji Zoë, senang bertemu denganmu."

.

 **Tempus Fugit**

[time flies]

Entah sejak kapan, kebetulan (seperti yang dikatakan Hanji berulang-ulang) atau takdir buruk (seperti yang Levi pikirkan) ini membuat pertemuan mereka berlanjut.

Entah sejak kapan, Levi menemukan dirinya menunggu waktu pulang tiba. Karena setiap jam 5 sore, Hanji akan menunggunya di kafe biasa ujung blok untuk berceloteh bersama. Memang aneh, tapi dia bisa jadi dirinya sendiri di depan Hanji tanpa harus memaksa diri.

Entah sejak kapan, Hanji membawa dirinya setiap senjakala di kafe langganannya, cuma untuk bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut selegam malam penggila teh hitam. Karena biasanya dia habiskan waktu hanya untuk menguras air mata.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua bertemu setiap sore, melupakan hidup masing-masing, dan berbincang tanpa topik yang pasti.

.

 **Wanderlust**

[a strong desire to explore the world]

"Apa cita-citamu, Levi?"

"Masih pantas kau tanyakan mimpi isapan jempol pada pria yang sudah bekerja?"

Hanji mengeruk sisa kopi di piring cangkirnya. "Tentu. Kau sepertinya tidak suka kerja di surat kabar. Kalau mau tahu, aku ingin jadi komikus, lho."

"Tidak mengejutkan."

"Sebenarnya aku mau jadi vulkanolog. Atau astronot. Tapi kupikir, komikus itu bisa jadi segalanya! Cuma aku takut tidak ada waktu," Hanji terkekeh. "Lalu? Apa cita-citamu, hm?"

Levi menggerung kesal, wanita ini kalau sudah sampai level cerewet maka tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. "Puas kalau kubilang ingin mengelilingi dunia."

Tawa maniak Hanji yang sudah diantisipasi Levi tidak keluar. Alih-alih gadis itu menjawab dengan takzim, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak lakukan dari sekarang?"

.

 **Vāde Mēcum**

[go with me]

Enam puluh hari Levi diteror oleh pesan Hanji bertubi-tubi. Beberapa hanya 'kutunggu di tempat biasa' atau 'aku tahu destinasi tepat buatmu' atau 'negara ini menarik untuk dikunjungi!'. Lalu saat dia menempati kursinya di depan Hanji, gadis itu mengeluarkan peta dunia yang ambilnya cuma-cuma dari tempat kerja.

"Danau Baikal. Bulan ketigamu kau akan sampai di sini menurut perhitunganku," tangannya dengan tangkas meng- _highlight_ tulisan Lake Baikal di peta. "Kalau aku dengan senang hati akan ke sana, Levi."

"Menyerah saja. Aku tidak cukup kaya untuk mengelilinginya."

"Oh ya? Menurutku kalau kau jual apartemen—"

"Kita sudah bahas ini, kacamata sial, dua bulan penuh. Menyerahlah."

Hanji tampak kaget dan ngeri, "Tapi kau bilang..."

"Dunia terlalu luas dikelilingi aku sendiri, idiot."

"Tapi—tapi—tapi…!" Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak ingin mendebat, meskipun, "Yah, apa boleh buat."

Levi tidak tega. Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan ini, sungguh, tapi bibirnya berucap sendiri, "Kecuali orang gila sepertimu juga ikut."

Pemuda itu hampir mengutuk dirinya sendiri satu detik kemudian. Dasar! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya sampai bisa bicara ambigu begitu? Tapi begitu mata Hanji beralih dari meja menatap matanya, Levi tidak menyesal telah berkata.

"Dengan senang hati!" Hanji meninju meja.

.

 **B'shert**

[if you complete me, i'll complete you]

Karavan tua itu seharga dua apartemen mereka yang dijual.

Mobil itu besar, 6 meter dengan toilet. Ada dua lajur kabinet memanjang di atapnya yang bisa Hanji isi dengan dua piring, dua cangkir, beberapa helai baju, dan dua kasur lipat kecil—barang-barang yang dia tinggalkan sebelum seluruh isi apartemennya dijual. Levi juga mengosongkan apartemennya dan membeli lemari es mini penyimpan daging. Mereka keluar dari pekerjaan dan menerima gaji terakhir untuk tiket kapal menyeberangi benua nanti. Mobil ini benar-benar akan jadi rumah mereka.

Agak susah mencari mobil karavan bagus di Rockhampton, Australia, dan yang satu ini memang lumayan, kecuali catnya.

Levi menenteng dua kaleng cat dan menghampiri Hanji di tempat parkir lama setelah pemilik mobil sebelumnya pergi. Gadis itu tertawa girang melihatnya. Dia menggulung lengan baju dan mulai membuka tutup kaleng. "Kalau catnya kering hari ini, Levi, kita bisa berangkat besok!"

Levi menggeleng, "Besok kau dan aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Hanji menelengkan kepalanya, tampak bingung dan penasaran. "Lho, lho? Ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini?" dia mencelup kuas besar ke cat hijau.

Levi menghentikannya, "Tahan dulu, kacamata. Ada sesuatu untukmu." Dari balik kemeja tipisnya, dia mengeluarkan benda bulat berukuran kecil. Berdeham, "Ini sisa penjualan apartemenku. Memang murah, cuma 20 sen, tapi sayang dibuang. Kau pakai saja besok di kantor catatan sipil."

Benda itu cincin plastik.

Hanji membelalak lebar, gemetar. Pupilnya melebar fokus ke Levi, cincin, lalu Levi lagi. "Tidak. _Tidak_! Kau akan menyesal, Levi!" dia berseru.

Tanpa mendengar apa-apa, Hanji lari dari lapangan parkir itu. Kuas besarnya berkelotakan di semen jalan.

.

 **Endlessly**

[a choice without regret]

Levi sudah memantapkan hati kalau-kalau penolakan yang didapatnya. Tapi ini? Yang jelas dia tidak diterima, tapi Hanji juga tidak tegas berkata. Levi berlari mengejar, menemukan gadis itu meringkuk di kursi mereka di kafe biasa.

"Kacamata," Levi menghela napas, "dengar aku."

Hanji menghindari tatapan mata kelam itu. "Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu, Levi. Aku... aku cuma ingin jadi rekan perjalananmu, sumpah! _Well_ , meski ada kalanya aku ingin dianggap lebih, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil. Kau akan menyesal kalau begini."

Apa-apaan orang ini bilang menyesal dari tadi? Dia mulai habis sabar. "Apa masalahnya, Hanji."

"Levi," kali ini Hanji bertemu pandang dengan pemuda di depannya. Mata sienna di balik lensa itu berurai air. "Kau akan menyesal."

Levi sampai lupa caranya bernapas. Hanji di depannya bukan Hanji yang biasa. Hanji di depannya terlihat menderita, memelas, dan terlalu wanita.

"Dengar, memang tidak ada garansi semuanya akan jadi mudah, mata empat. Tapi kau butuh aku." Levi mengerutkan dahi. Dasar sialan! Dia bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Di otaknya hanya terkumpul kalimat kaku dan fakta, meski akhirnya dia bicara, "Aku… butuh orang cerewet sepertimu."

"Kau serius?" Hanji tampak disorientasi. "Aku abnormal, aku tidak cantik, aku lebih mirip laki-laki daripada perempuan, dan masih banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku. Kau serius?"

Pria itu menimang cincinnya. Sejujurnya Levi tidak pernah bermimpi akan seperti ini. Dia? Ingin mengelilingi dunia cuma untuk memenuhi lembar mimpi masa kecilnya? Terlebih: menikah dengan wanita anomali yang baru dikenal lima bulan lalu?

(Dunia sudah hampir kiamat, atau dia yang sudah gila?)

Tapi—"Biar kutentukan sendiri apa aku menyesal atau tidak nantinya, kacamata sialan."

Dan Hanji pulang ke rumah-mobil mereka dengan tersipu.

.

 **Forelsket**

[an euphoria of first falling in love]

Pernikahan mereka sederhana, tergesa-gesa, dan tanpa rencana. Cincin plastik untuk Hanji, mur berkarat dari perkakas mobil untuk Levi. Petugas catatan sipil yang memotret mereka berdua. Di foto itu Hanji mengenakan _sundress_ putih-longgar selutut, definisi terdekatnya tentang gaun. Levi memakai kemeja biru tipis, kravat seputih bersih, dan sepatu bot berlumur cat. Tidak ada uang untuk beli buket bunga, jadi Levi mencabut tiga helai krisan di tepi parkiran. Wajah mereka tampak kaget, aneh, dan penuh inosensia.

(Yah, lagipula siapa yang mengira gadis sepertinya akan menikah?)

Pagi itu, di dalam van, waktu Hanji bangun dan menemukan tangan asing melingkari pinggangnya, wajahnya nyaris lebih bahagia daripada foto pernikahan mereka.

.

 **Resfeber**

[the nervous feelings before undertaking a journey]

Minyak terisi penuh. Bahan makanan untuk sebulan ke depan sudah disimpan. Senapan angin Levi tergantung di dinding mobil, dekat rak buku Hanji. Kalau bahan makanan mereka habis, Levi akan berburu.

Tidak ada kenalan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, jadi mereka pergi dengan tenang.

"Siap, kapten?" Hanji memukul _dashboard_ puas, dada berdebar kencang dan helaan napas gemetar. Mobil mereka melaju ke jalan.

Petualangan dimulai.

.

 **Lovelorn**

[madly in love]

Levi penat. Diliriknya jalan yang lengang di depan dengan mata ngantuk. Mobilnya tersaruk pelan di keremangan malam. Hanji mendengkur lelah di sebelah.

"Hanji, oi." Levi menggoyangkan pundak wanita itu pelan. "Hei, bisa kau buatkan aku kopi?"

Hanji menggeliat bangun. Rambut coklatnya kusut, kacamatanya miring, dan entah kenapa pemandangan itu sangat memesona mata capek Levi.

"Hoahem... Apa? Kopi? _Aye aye cap'n_."

Hanji beranjak dan terdengar denting cangkir di belakang. Levi berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Waktu kepala Hanji muncul dari belakang, jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan.

"Kopinya siap, kapten. Tanpa gula seperti biasa. Nih," tangan Hanji menyodorkan mug dengan uap mengepul.

Levi berdeham ganjil, "Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk di sini, kacamata sialan."

"Oh, kau benar... eh, sebentar. Aku ada ide."

Hanji mereguk kopinya sedikit, lalu menghadapkan muka ke Levi. Senyum jahilnya tertangkap mata si lelaki waktu berbisik, "Minumlah."

Dan acara minum yang agak terlalu keterusan itu dihentikan oleh suara klakson truk di belakang mereka. Saat Hanji keluar meminta maaf karena van mereka melintang di tengah jalan, supir truk ramah melihat pakaian kusut wanita itu dan bersiul menggoda, "Dasar pengantin baru."

.

 **Eleutheromania**

[a desire for freedom]

Hanji memegang setir gemetar. Pagi ini dia menginisiasi kursus kilat mengemudi, supaya pengalaman waktu tertangkap basah supir truk tidak terulang.

"Hidupkan mesin," di sampingnya, Levi memberi instruksi.

"Mesin? Oh, kunci," mobil bergetar. "Selanjutnya apa, guru?"

"Injak kopling, atur persneling gigi satu."

"Siap."

"Injak gas pelan-pelan."

Hanji meneguk susah payah, "Um, tidak akan melonjak, kan?"

"Tidak. Cepat injak."

"Eh, cepat atau pelan?!"

"Pelan-pelan, kacamata sial!"

Mesin menderu kencang. Hanji tak bisa tenang. "Lalu?"

"Lepas kopling. Pertahankan posisi gas."

"Sudah," Hanji menghembuskan napas, mobil berjalan pelan. Dia tersenyum, bangga menguasai dirinya. "Ini terlalu pelan. Kuinjak gasnya lagi, ya."

"Jangan, bodoh!"

"Tapi, Levi, aku suka bebas—eh. EH!"

"REM, HANJI!"

Bumper mobil mereka menghantam telak pohon tembesu. Hanji membelalak, dia menoleh ke Levi yang memandangnya geram. "Kau sebut itu mengemudi, kacamata sial?"

"Aku panik! Aku terserang eleutheromania," lalu dia tertawa maniak. "Rasanya seperti yang orang bilang waktu naik _rollercoaster_ , ya? Ayo coba lagi!"

.

 **Rudenėja**

[the way nature begins feel like autumn]

Musim gugur selalu sama di mata Levi: merah, oranye, kadang berisik penuh daun di jalan, kadang sepi kala angin dingin menyerang. Tapi, ada yang beda sekarang.

Dia sudah duga wanita eksentrik di sampingnya akan membuka jendela waktu daun coklat-merah gugur tanpa arah, lalu mengepit satu-satu dengan jarinya untuk mengeluarkan suara 'srek-srek' lemah.

"Levi, lihat! Lihat," mata gadis itu menyerap segala keindahan musim gugur. "Daunnya berdansa!"

Levi terperangah, hampir menabrak batu besar waktu ada mobil lewat berlawanan. "Tutup jendelanya, kacamata."

"Eh? Kenapa?!"

Soalnya dia tidak mau ada orang yang melihat Hanji dari jalan. Hanya dia yang boleh menikmati pemandangan waktu hangat dan dingin bertubrukan di atmosfer; waktu segala pemberian musim semi disepuh warna megah; waktu Hanji tertawa dalam balutan daun fana. Di sini, di dalam mobilnya. Di dalam dunianya.

Alih-alih dia hanya berbisik kecil, "Aku bisa flu, bodoh."

.

 **Abendrot**

[the color of sky when sun is setting]

Gerah. Macet. Asap mobil. Jembatan bersisi lengkung jingga penuh dengan lengking tajam klakson dan teriakan amarah muda-mudi entah apa. Levi mungkin lebih memilih tidur di atas kemudi sampai jalanan lerai, sampai Hanji yang sedang asyik membuat komik di kertas tisu mengomandonya berjalan lagi.

Tapi entah apa yang merasuki wanita itu senja ini.

Begitu malam memanjat naik, dia tiba-tiba membanting lepas _safety belt_ nya, mematikan mesin mobil, dan keluar ke jembatan di tengah sunset.

Bagus kalau cuma itu. Kalau menarik paksa lengan baju Levi sampai nyaris robek untuk mengikutinya?

"Ada penjual gelato! Ayo, ayo!" teriakannya mengalahkan sekompi anak kecil yang baru melihat es krim. Yah, Levi sudah maklum sih. Masalahnya mata yang ada di jembatan ini bukan cuma milik mereka berdua.

Penjual gelato itu seorang bapak tua, janggut putihnya bersih walaupun pakaiannya kotor entah kenapa. Dia punya mata pribumi yang teduh dan sendu. Suaranya serak saat berkata dalam bahasa Inggris sederhana, "Mau es?"

Hanji mengangguk semangat sampai Levi takut engsel lehernya lepas. "Dua, Pak. Vanilla saja!"

Hanji menatap tanpa jeda ke tangan cekatan si bapak saat menyendok koloid putih dari tabung alumunium tua. Dia bercerita ramah tentang polusi udara, tentang perang ketiga yang pasti meletus di dunia, tentang betapa cucu-cucunya menggemaskan dan selalu menyayanginya. Hanji mengangguk, tersenyum, dan menjadi pendengar yang baik sampai akhirnya bapak itu memberi bonus ke tumpukan esnya.

Mereka bersandar di bahu jembatan sejurus kemudian. Hanji tidak berkata apapun saat penggila kebersihan di sebelahnya mengambil es vanilla yang 'tercemar' debu jalan. Levi tidak menyinggung Hanji yang menyelipkan uang terlalu banyak ke bapak penjual, meski uang simpanan mereka sendiri defisit total.

"Enak ya, kakek itu."

Levi menoleh. Hanji sudah merubah posisi menghadap gelimangan oranye matahari tenggelam di bentangan air. "Menghabiskan usia tua untuk mendorong gerobak? Aku heran bagaimana cara kerja logikamu."

"Bukan," Hanji menendang kerikil di dekat kakinya, "Aku bilang begitu karena dia beruntung masih bisa melihat dunia walaupun sudah tua."

Levi heran, "Apa enaknya."

Sebagai tanggapan, Hanji mencomot habis cone esnya yang tinggal sejari. Mata dan pikirannya mengembara di seluk beluk ombak bergerigi, hamparan refraksi pecah lembayung senja di ujung dunia. Ada kalanya angin berbau garam menerpa rambut coklat itu, mengirimkan wanginya yang bercampur manis gelatin dan gosong matahari ke penghidu Levi. Nyaris memabukkan.

Levi pun melumat esnya. "Kau tahu, ada... sesuatu di ujung bibirmu."

Hanji, dengan bodohnya, menjilat keseluruhan mulutnya. "Mana, mana?"

Pernahkah Levi bilang dia suka gaya idiot wanita ini?

Tidak mau buang waktu, diseretnya lengan Hanji kembali ke van mereka.

Wanita itu menggaruk kepala bingung, tapi tiba-tiba terbahak mengagetkan. "Dasar Tuan Gerak Cepat!"

Untunglah macet menjebak. Setidaknya kali ini dia tidak perlu dihentikan klakson mobil di belakang mereka.

.

 **Ludic**

[full of fun and high spirits]

"Wah, terima kasih banyak. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak ada tadi." Wanita berambut coklat gelap itu tersenyum ramah, "Kau pasti dokter, ya?"

Hanji menggeleng antusias, "Bukan, aku cuma teringat bagaimana merawat luka sengatan lebah dari komik, Nyonya." Dicubitnya pipi gembil bocah lelaki yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung wanita itu. "Anak baik. Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Eren Jaeger," bisik si bocah. Ibunya tertawa.

"Kalian makan dulu di rumahku, ya. Kau dan suamimu di sana. Kami cuma bertiga, ayah Eren kembali ke Jerman kemarin. Jadi kalau kalian datang, kami sangat senang."

Hanji melirik Levi. Pria itu sedang mengecek roda van di parkiran. "Kami sepertinya tidak bisa, Nyonya. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan untuk mulai berjalan lagi besok."

Wanita itu terlihat kecewa, "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin kalian menetap barang dua hari."

Sebenarnya Hanji juga ingin. Dia terlampau suka anak-anak. Apalagi si bocah Eren tadi bilang ada adik perempuannya di rumah. Hanji ingin lihat anak itu!

"Terima kasih tawarannya, tapi... Uh, biar kutanya Levi dulu."

Saat ibu ramah dan bocah kecil itu menghilang di sudut jalan setelah mendesak Hanji mampir sore ini—"Rumahku dekat, hanya di ujung jalan, kok!"—dia berlari menghampiri Levi.

Jawabannya hanya anggukan.

"Terserah kau saja, kacamata. Kalau kita bisa sampai Moldova sebelum habis bulan, kau bisa lakukan sesukamu."

Hanji melompat-lompat girang. Dapat kawan baru sebentar lagi begitu membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. "Terima kasih, kapten!" dipatuknya pipi Levi.

Tapi Hanji tidak tuli waktu mendengar Levi berbisik, "Kau harusnya lebih senang kalau punya anak sendiri."

Hanji memerah. Ternyata Levi _juga_ suka anak-anak seperti dirinya!

.

 **Meraki**

[to do something whole-heartedly]

Sepulangnya dari rumah keluarga Jaeger, Carla menyerahkan beberapa lembar kain perca dan gegulungan benang wol. Dengan mata berkedip dia berbisik pada Hanji, "Mungkin akan diperlukan nanti untuk anakmu."

Esoknya Levi membeli cat biru pastel dan keranjang besar di toko kelontong dengan uang hasil menjual daging rusa. Dengan nada tak acuh dan bias rona di pipi, dia berkata pada Hanji, "Ini untuk anak kita nanti."

Hati Hanji hampir meledak saking bahagianya. "Tapi kita harus membuatnya dulu, Levi!"

.

 **Brontide**

[the low rumble of distant thunder]

"Kau akan membayar semua ini, mata empat sialan!"

Hanji berteriak setengah terbahak, "Cepat—cepat—cepat! Awannya sudah dekat!"

Levi memacu mobilnya lebih dan lebih dari batas normal. Persetan dengan boros bensin, masa bodoh dengan deru angin. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana cara menghindar dari badai salju dahsyat di belakang mereka.

"Kau sengaja mengarahkan kita ke badai kan, kacamata dungu!"

Di bangkunya, Hanji melonjak gembira. Tidak ada sinar matahari sejauh gumpalan awan hitam yang siap menelurkan hujan es, tapi mata gadis itu mengilat bagai bara api. Terlalu berani untuk dibilang tidak takut mati.

"Ini hadiah, Levi. Kapan lagi kau mengalaminya seumur hidup." Lalu kecup kilat di pipi Levi. "Selamat ulang tahun, kapten. Selamatkan kapal kita, ya!"

.

 **Gezelligheid**

[the coziness of being together with loved ones]

Terkadang hanya butuh beberapa buku dan kopi panas untuk membuat Hanji kecil menyelami dunia beserta misterinya.

Sekarang hanya butuh Levi dan duduk berpangku berdua di jok mobil musim dingin untuk membuat Hanji serasa memiliki dunia dan seisinya.

.

 **Ephemera**

[brief moment yet enjoyable]

Hanya segelintir hal menyenangkan dalam hidup ini yang dimiliki Levi. Pembersih debu, teh hitam, dan—

"Hmm... Selamatkan aku, Peterpan. Ada kapten Hook di sebelahku..."

—igauan Hanji di tengah malam musim semi.

Levi mendengus, menyentil dahi wanita dalam pelukannya, dan berbisik, "Aku bukan Kapten Hook, dan aku lebih bagus daripada Peterpan, dasar kacamata bodoh."

.

 **Habromania**

[delusions of happiness while touching your crush]

Nah, apa yang lebih disukai Levi daripada wanita yang jago menembak?

"Ketemu di sana. Angsa liar yang cantik."

"Jangan tergesa. Selaraskan napasmu—"

"Tapi dia hampir terbang, Levi!"

Hanji di bawah kubah tangannya menggeliat, berusaha membidik sendiri buruan mereka. "Tahan." Levi menyentuh lengan-lengan coklat terbakar matahari itu. "Tunggu aba-aba dariku." Jantungnya berdetak-detak tepat di seberang rusuk wanita itu. "Sekarang—"

Sebut saja dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi Levi ingin memeluknya begini.

"—tembak!"

Senapan anginnya meletus (seperti hatinya) waktu Hanji berjingkrak dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan memeluknya.

"Aku berhasil! Aku hebat!"

Ya, jika ada yang lebih Levi suka daripada wanita yang pintar menembak, itu pasti rasa bahagia yang membumbung tinggi dalam rongga dada waktu menyentuh Hanji.

.

 **Flâneur**

[one who strolls around aimlessly]

Waktu Levi membuka mata, yang terbentang di hadapannya adalah laut biru permata.

Hanji sudah jago bermobil, jadi semalam ditinggalkannya wanita itu bergadang menentukan destinasi—karena dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membuka mata barang sedetik. Hm, tampaknya mereka tidak salah jalur.

Tidak ada Hanji di kursi kemudi. Levi melompat turun, kakinya menjejak pasir putih. Geli. Ada cangkang hewan laut dan debur ombak samar di segala penjuru.

Di mana Hanji? Kalau dia ada pasti dia sudah mengoceh tentang tempat ini. Tentang 'indahnya laut' atau 'aku ingin tinggal di sini' atau 'kukira jadi putri duyung tidak buruk juga'.

Pria itu menabahkan diri. Dicarinya si mata empat dekat bangunan mercusuar tepi laut.

Hanji ada di sana. Di puncak mercusuar, memandang jauh ke laut bak perompak besar kawakan. Waktu pandangannya menangkap siluet Levi, dia berseru lantang, "Romania memang keren! Lautnya lebih biru dari perkiraanku. Menurutmu kita bisa ulangi upacara pernikahan di sini, kapten?" lalu tawa.

Waktu Levi mencapainya, Hanji entah kenapa terlihat kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat, dan ada kantung mata besar di sana. "Kau mabuk laut, kacamata bodoh."

.

 **Ichariba Chode**

[though we meet once even by a chance, we are friends for life]

Hanji terkena flu.

Levi menaruh lembaran selimut tipis, telapak meja, dan kain besar yang dia temukan di mobil di atas wanita itu. Karena tidak pernah tahu bagaimana merawat orang lain, keadaannya sekacau Hanji.

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau sakit kena angin pantai."

Hanji membuka matanya yang tidak dibingkai lensa. "Levi, kepalamu ada dua."

Pria itu menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu obat apa yang seharusnya kupakai."

"Hei, ada tahi lalat besar di jidatmu. Dan ada rambutnya. Levi biar kucabut rambut itu!" Hanji meraih ke depan dari tilam, menjangkau Levi yang menampar tangannya.

"Berhenti mengoceh, dasar sialan."

"Ka—kau tidak peduli padaku, Levi?" sekarang Hanji melancarkan jurus tangis dramatis.

Levi mengerutkan dahi. Ya ampun, benar-benar pemabuk satu ini. "Cuma kau kacamata yang kupedulikan, bodoh. Tidur sana."

Bibir bawah Hanji bergetar, "Ah, kau memang yang terbaik. Andaikata aku bertemu denganmu sekali saja karena kebetulan, kita akan tetap jadi teman selamanya."

Dan dia tidur setelah mengecup pipi Levi lembut.

.

 **Stjerneklart**

[clear sky illuminated only by stars]

Suatu malam di Alberta, Kanada, Hanji tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget dari kursinya. "Menepi, kapten! Buang jangkarnya!"

Levi menurut. Ada padang rumput di samping dan dia menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk parkir. Waktu Hanji meloncat keluar mobil, dia berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak ingin buang air kecil di sini."

Hanji tergelak, "Aku cuma mau melihat stjerneklart, langit terang yang hanya disinari bintang."

Levi mengikut. Di hadapannya, rumput hijau setinggu lutut baru saja terkena siraman matahari terbenam. Udara dingin mulai terangkat. Langit berkonstelasi di atas mereka juga membentang indah.

"Kau tahu, bagiku kau itu _Little Prince_ , Levi." Mata Hanji dihiasi bintang-bintang.

Levi kehilangan kata. Ditoyornya jidat gadis itu. "Sopan sekali ucapanmu."

Hanji tertawa, "Soalnya kau kecil, dan kau pangeranku."

Levi menoyornya lagi. Dia memang lebih pendek dari Hanji, tapi disamakan dengan tokoh anak-anak fiksi? "Enak saja."

Wanita di hadapannya terseyum, meski wajahnya yang tadi cerah tersaput mendung. "Diam sebentar, Pangeran."

Hanji mengecupnya di bawah bintang-bintang. Sendu, penuh perasaan.

"Jangan lupakan ini, Levi." Hanji menghapus air mata yang mengucur satu-satu di pipinya. Senyum itu masih ada, tapi Levi tak tahu kenapa terlihat gurat derita di wajahnya. "Walau kau lupakan aku, jangan lupa malam ini. Soalnya, dengar!" Tawa Hanji sejernih langit. "Bintangnya menyanyi!"

.

 **L'appel du Vide**

[the call of the void]

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan bicara denganmu!"

Hanji melipat tangannya kasar, melirik tajam ke bangku kanan di mana Levi menatap jalan di depannya dengan marah. Bukan salahnya potongan rambut Levi jadi aneh di bagian belakang, soalnya pria itu sih yang selalu bergerak-gerak waktu Hanji menggunting rambutnya!

"Jangan harap kau dapat kopi plus-plus malam ini!" deklarasi perang.

Levi mendengus kesal. "Terserah kau sajalah, kacamata sialan. Yang penting jangan kau gunduli kepalaku."

Sudah cukup! Hanji membenturkan dahinya ke kaca van. Entah karena apa dia begitu kesal. Dasar perfeksionis itu!

Lereng gunung yang mereka tanjak tidak menyuguhkan pandangan bagus. Hanya ada _edelweiss_ , batu merah, dan kambing bau berjenggot. Tapi pemandangan di sebelah kiri agak aneh, seperti terpangkas begitu saja… Tunggu—Hanji memicingkan mata. Tidak ada tanah di depan.

Mereka menuju jurang!

Diliriknya lagi Levi. Tidak mungkin pria itu tidak tahu, kan? Hanji tidak harus memberitahunya, kan? "Levi?"

"Apa."

"Eh, tidak." Ya, tidak mungkin Levi tidak melihat. Tapi kenapa mobil mereka tidak melambat? "Levi?"

"Bisa diam, tidak, kacamata busuk?"

Lima meter, empat meter. "Itu. Di depan." Dua meter setengah. "Levi, ada jurang!"

Kerikil sekepalan tangan berjatuhan akibat gesekan roda van. Levi mengerutkan dahi. "Sialan, aku tidak melihatnya."

Hanji mendengus, terkikik geli. "Mungkin karena kau pendek, atau aku perlu memangkas seluruh rambutmu nanti."

Levi meninju pundak istrinya.

.

 **Einfühlungsvermögen**

[a deep understanding for someone's feelings]

Kakek itu tersenyum lagi, "Bagaimana? Kalian bisa tinggal di toko ini dan aku yang akan mengambil alih karavan itu."

Hanji menggeleng. Dilihatnya rumah tua kayu merangkap toko kelontong yang nyaman ini. Bersih, rapi, dan Levi pasti senang tinggal di sini. Dia suka suasananya, tapi...

"Entahlah, rasanya ada yang kurang."

"Kalian masih muda, masih harus memikirkan masa depan anak kalian nanti. Tinggallah sebentar di satu tempat," celetuk nenek di belakang counter ramah.

Yah, tawarannya menggoda sih. Berkendara dengan van memang berisiko. Kau bisa habis bensin di tempat terpencil, tidak ada yang bisa ditonton selain alam liar, dan tidak ada jaminan kau bakal makan yang enak besok pagi. Apalagi kalau mereka ingin punya bayi...

Tapi tetap saja—

"Tidak, terima kasih. Berkeliling dunia adalah mimpiku dan istriku."

Lalu Levi menggandeng tangannya keluar dengan belanjaan, mengucap perpisahan pada pasangan renta yang tersenyum maklum, menuju ke rumah-mobil mereka.

Hanji meremas telapak tangannya, "Selalu butuh segenap kekuatanku untuk tidak menciummu di depan umum, Levi."

Hanji tidak tahu saja kalau Levi juga sering merasa begitu terhadapnya.

.

 **Que sera, sera**

[whatever will be, will be]

Hujan menemani mobil mogok mereka.

Hanji melirik papan jalan keriput yang dililit sulur tetumbuhan untuk kesekian kali. Mereka ada di dalam hutan, jauh dari peradaban atau toko reparasi van. Levi memutuskan mendorong mobil mereka begitu hujan reda ke pemukiman terdekat, dan selain itu, mereka tidak punya kerja.

Titik-titik hujan terdengar menyelami dedaun rimba. Hanji buka suara, "Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?"

Levi mengernyit, "Minusmu bertambah, kacamata."

"Ayolah, Levi, hanya hujan kecil." Hanji beranjak keluar mobil. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan istrimu kesepian di bawah hujan, kan, kapten?"

Dan dengan mendecih, Levi pun keluar. "Kadang aku bisa begitu membencimu."

"Kenapa tidak berpikir yang sebaliknya?" Hanji mengulurkan tangan, "Karena radio van kita satu-satunya sudah dijual untuk beli tiket kapal, aku yang akan menyanyi."

Levi tidak perlu menjawab saat dia menggenggam tangan wanitanya. Mereka kuyup dalam dekap konfeti langit. Mereka bernapas, memeluk, dan berdansa dikelilingi wangi hujan menimpa tanah kering.

 _When I grew up and fell in love_

 _I asked my sweetheart, what lies ahead?_

 _Will we have rainbow, day after day?_

 _Here's what my sweetheart said,_

 _Que sera, sera_

 _What ever will be, will be_

 _The future's not ours to see_

 _Que sera, sera_

 _What will be, will be..._

Tidak ada musik berkelas, tidak ada lilin penghias, tidak ada lantai linoleum seputih kapas—tapi Levi mencium pipi Hanji lama, dalam, dan tanpa batas.

Terkadang, bahagia bisa sesederhana itu.

.

 **Saudade**

[a nostalgic melancholic longing for lossing someone]

Levi mendapati Hanji termenung di atas tilam.

"Dari dulu aku ingin nama Calypso kalau punya anak perempuan, dan Ezekiel kalau laki-laki."

Levi mendekat. Hanji tersenyum pada langit malam, "Aku ingin mereka punya matamu, Levi. Dan sedikit humorku. Akan kujahitkan pakaian yang paling bagus untuk mereka dan kuajari arti hidup. Kau akan menemani Ezekiel memancing dan mengajari Calypso membersihkan rumah-mobil. Dan di malam hari, kita akan memandang _stjerneklart_ bersama."

"Kacamata..."

"Oh, kau tidak mau anak kita kena udara malam? Kalau begitu kita lihat dari jendela mobil."

"Kacamata."

"Yang jelas aku tidak mau membebani mereka. Aku ingin jadi ibu yang baik." Hanji tertawa, "Menurutmu siapa yang akan mewarisi kepintaranku?"

"Hanji, hentikan." Levi merangsek maju, menggenggam tangan wanita berkuncir itu. Dia memang tidak pandai berucap, tapi Levi tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Dia memeluk Hanji, "Maaf, mata empat."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" suara tawanya bergetar. "Dokter tadi bilang aku yang tidak bisa punya anak. Jangan minta maaf, Levi. Aku yang seharusnya—"

Levi mengecup dahi Hanji pelan, "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Lupakan? Lupakan bahwa begitu inginnya Levi punya bayi kecil dalam dekapan? Bahwa betapa malam-malam menjelang mereka barangkali punya kesempatan tidur bertiga? Hanji diam, tapi air matanya menemukan jalan keluar. "Maaf, ya, Levi… aku tidak berguna."

"Tidak apa. Ada kau saja dunia sudah sangat berisik."

"Maaf, Levi."

"Tidak apa, kacamata."

"Maaf, Levi. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Sungguh. Aku berusaha. Aku sudah berusaha keras," Hanji balas memeluk Levi seeratnya. Dadanya sesak, hampir meledak. Seolah seluruh dunia berkhianat menertawai kekurangannya. "Maaf, maaf, jangan benci aku. Aku akan memperbaikinya, oke? Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana, Hanji." Levi menghalau air matanya sendiri.

Ada beribu maaf dari Hanji yang menjalin transparan di udara. Ada berjuta kata menenangkan yang ingin dikeluarkan Levi dalam suara. Ada. Tak terhingga. Tapi sekarang, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menahan air mata.

Karena, sekuat apapun, setabah apapun, mereka cuma manusia.

"Maaf, Levi, maafkan aku. Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf..."

.

 **Retrouvallies**

[the happiness of meeting someone again]

Dia sedang memikirkan kematian saat suara kelontangan ribut meledak dari dapur van.

Hanji melirik dari kursi depan. Ragu. Dari kaca _rear-view_ dia tidak melihat manusia satupun melewati jalan bersemak ini, kecuali Levi yang pergi dari subuh tadi tanpa mengucap apapun.

Ah, mungkin sebelum pergi, pria itu membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin masuk menggulingkan kaleng minuman. Apa mungkin tadi ada gempa tapi Hanji tidak sadar? Dia rasa tidak. Atau...

Seumur hidupnya, Hanji tidak percaya hantu. Makhluk astral yang tidak bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya. Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin.

Tapi kenapa dia merinding?

Hanji keluar dari mobil, berlari meski tungkainya lemas. Dia belum makan dan minum, kelopak matanya bengkak, dan kepalanya pening karena menangis dengan Levi semalam—sebelum memutuskan tidur sendiri di kursi kemudi.

Pikirannya hanya satu: Levi.

Baru berlari beberapa meter, pucuk surai arang pria itu menyembul dari sudut jalan, diikuti wajah yang Hanji rindukan.

Di tengah siraman matahari tengah hutan, mereka bertatapan, jantung berdetakan.

"Sudah lihat hadiahmu?"

Hanji menelengkan kepala. "Hadiah apa?"

Levi menuntunnya kembali setelah disemprot kisah 'hantu di dalam van'. Wanita berambut kusut itu baru saja hendak menghentikan Levi membuka pintu, saat kepala hitam mungil nongol keluar.

"Tidak ada merpati, kucing pos pun jadi."

Hanji mendekat ke sumber kelontangan tadi: kucing yang kurus, kotor, dan iris birunya kelihatan lapar. Dia menemukan kalung dari pahatan kayu cemara terjuntai. Tanpa nama.

"Aku tidak ahli melihat gender kucing. Kau namai sendiri."

Hanji menggendong si kecil, membuainya di dada. Levi di samping van terlihat seperti ayah sesungguhnya. Tak mengapa. Dia paham. Karena setiap mata mereka menatap, melilit, memagut—Hanji mengerti. Levi tidak membencinya dan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dia tertawa, "Ayo makan bersama keluarga barumu, Zeke."

Pahatan Ezekiel tercetak di kalung itu esoknya.

.

 **Ineffable**

[inexpressible feelings]

Hanji tidak tahu apa namanya perasaan ini.

Dia punya tendensi untuk bagun dini hari. Menatap langit mobil, menghitung detik, mendengar napas Levi di sebelahnya yang kadang-kadang ditingkahi nyanyian burung malam. Tidak puas hanya mendengar, dia menyelisip ke bawah lengan pria itu. Mengauskultasi detak jantungnya yang berirama.

Menenangkan.

Setiap malam dia melakukannya, tapi tidak tahu perasaan apa yang hinggap di hatinya. Ada sedikit sepi, sedih, dan bangga saat kepalanya bersarang di dada bidang Levi.

Dan, seperti malam-malam lainnya, Levi akan membuat gerakan melingkar dengan telunjuknya di punggung Hanji dengan mata masih memejam.

Ah, apa sih ini namanya? Sebelum Levi datang, tidak pernah dia bayangkan perasaan yang begitu menggetarkan begini. Ini tidak ilmiah, tidak… logis, tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan bukti riil, tidak bisa diekspresikan dengan kata-kata. Hanji penasaran. Hanji tidak mengerti.

Dia bertanya suatu hari, apa yang dilakukan Levi dengan simbol melingkar itu di punggungnya.

Levi bilang itu _caim_ —ensiklopedia menjawab pertanyaan Hanji setelah itu—simbol proteksi, mengingatkan orang yang digambarkan lingkaran itu tentang cinta bahkan di dalam masa-masa kelam.

 _Oh_... oh iya. Itu dia. Hanji memeluk Levi lebih erat dan tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dibentuknya sendiri. Semengerikan apapun masa depan, selama ada Levi yang mengingatkan, Hanji pasti mampu bertahan.

Perasaan yang selalu dia rasakan waktu bersama Levi pasti lebih besar dari cinta.

.

 **Kaleidoscope**

[colorful changing patterns]

Mereka berdebat lagi karena kalimat, "Pelangi tidak ada di malam hari, dungu."

Hanji mencubit pipi pria yang berbaring di sebelahnya. "Ada! Akan kubuktikan!"

"Kau pikir bulan yang tidak punya cahaya sendiri bisa mendispersi hujan, ha."

"Tunggu saja!"

Kegilaan Hanji memang permanen, tapi munculnya sporadikal. Kalau debat mereka berakhir punggung wanita itu menghadap mukanya, Levi cuma bisa angkat tangan. Upaya rekonsiliasi pun bisa seharian.

Esoknya langit cerah sampai malam. Hanji pergi sejak matahari tergelincir ke sebelah barat, entah ke mana. Levi menunggu dengan Zeke di pintu van waktu kuncir coklat menyembul dari tepi hutan. Kantong kertas di pelukan.

Yang dia beli adalah kembang api.

"Sekarang, lihat siapa yang menang," Hanji terlampau girang waktu menancap benda berwarna merah itu di tanah. Malam baru saja menjelang waktu dia meletuskan tiga kembang apinya. Biru, kuning, hijau. Meledak meluncur berderai-derai di langit, laiknya kaleidoskop seribu warna.

"Tadaaa! Pelangi malam hari!"

Levi mendecak tak sabar. "Mana hujannya, bodoh."

"Siapa bilang perlu hujan untuk pelangi malam hari? Haha."

"Lagipula tidak ada merah."

Hanji menggaruk kepala. "Uangku tidak cukup. Jadi kuminta pita pengait ke ibu ramah itu."

Levi melihat sekelebat merah tipis melayang di rambut, dan juga merah di pipi Hanji waktu wanita itu memeluknya.

"Rekonsiliasi, Levi?"

Yah, debat pun pasti berakhir. Mereka pasangan aneh, sih.

.

 **Meteor Shower**

[just a silvery-rain from the sky]

Waktu meteor pertama jatuh, Hanji tengah menuang kopi hitam ke tutup termos.

Bianglala di belakang mereka cuma tinggal rangka besi berkarat. Sulur-suluran _ivy_ menutupi hampir separuh bagiannya, menjalar ke rangka komidi putar mini di sebelahnya, dan menemukan jalan ke pagar betis yang diduduki mereka.

Adalah idenya untuk menonton hujan meteor perseid di hutan Nevada yang romantis. Tidak mungkin ide Levi—yang pergi tadi saja menggerutu banyak nyamuk tropis. Meski waktu melihat bentangan milky way tanpa polusi cahaya di atas sana, dia hanya bilang minta kopi dan duduk manis.

Begitu tenang di sini. Begitu bahagia. Sayang mereka tidak punya banyak uang untuk beli Polaroid.

"Hampir jam dua."

Hanji menyerahkan kopi panas menguap itu ke Levi, sesekali tersenyum melirik permainan anak-anak dimakan usia di belakangnya. "Sabar. Mungkin mereka baru jatuh waktu fajar."

Sunyi lagi. Uir-uir bersuara nyaring terasa mendekat dan menjauh pergi. Hanji merapatkan jaketnya. "Hei, yang kata orang bintang jatuh itu, cuma bongkahan meteorit yang terbakar karena gesekan dengan atmosfer Bumi dalam kecepatan tinggi."

"Sudah tahu, bodoh. Lima tahun jadi pemburu berita, aku tidak mungkin tidak pernah melihat ini."

Hanji menekuk mulutnya. "Buuu. Dasar. Omongan membosankan dari pria membosankan." Lalu mendekat ke Levi, mencari kehangatan dari kuap panjang yang dikeluarkan pria itu. "Eh, tahu tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kau itu seperti Bumi. Aku meteorit yang terpesona padamu hingga merelakan dirinya terbakar untuk mencapaimu dan menghilang di langit."

"Ya, kau memang bodoh dan berani mati."

Hanji mengulum senyum, pandangan menunduk. Seandainya Levi tahu sekarang dia semakin 'terbakar' dan sebentar lagi jatuh berkeping-keping...

Tiba-tiba hujan cahaya melejit dari angkasa. Hei, kenapa Hanji bisa melihatnya? Bukannya dia memandang ke baw—Ah...!

Ada mata kelam Levi yang merefleksikannya.

"Walau jarang, ada juga meteorit yang tidak terbakar habis dan mencapai Bumi." Pria itu menatap dalam dan menyentuhkan dahi mereka, "Kacamata bodoh sepertimu mana pernah dengar."

.

 **Cafuné**

[act of tenderly running fingers through someone's hair]

Ringisan Hanji menyayat hati begitu Levi membebat kasa kasar ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Sekali lagi kau terjatuh, jangan harap aku mau menolongmu."

Kekehan sekarang lepas dari mulutnya. "Terpaksa. Cincinku tersangkut jemuran pakaian di atas pohon, padahal hari ini hari penting."

"Cuma cincin plastik, kacamata sial! Seharusnya kaubiarkan saja atau tunggu aku."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau plastik?" Hanji mendelik sengit. "Bahkan kalau kau pahatkan aku cincin dari es permata Siberia bulan-bulan lalu, aku akan tetap memakai cincin plastik ini tanpa ragu!"

Levi menghela. Setengah lega, setengah tak ingin mendebat. Karena begitu dia kembalikan antiseptik ke dalam kotak first aid-nya, dia menyadari analgesik mereka yang dibeli minggu lalu sudah habis.

Hanji menyimpan sakitnya lebih dalam daripada sekedar meringis jatuh dari pohon.

(Atau mungkin karena sakit itulah dia jatuh dari pohon.)

Levi memblokir pikiran negatif dengan menyelinapkan jemari di rambut Hanji dan memainkan cincin di jari manisnya. Dan wanita itu tahu kalau sebenarnya Levi ingin berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita."

.

 **Tree of Heaven**

[stairs to the sky]

Ketimbang manusia selain Levi, Hanji lebih suka pohon.

" _Ailanthus altissima_ ," dia kutip dari ensiklopedia bulukan di rak, "pohon berbentuk payung yang berasal dari Cina. Bisa tumbuh tinggi dan mengklon dirinya sendiri." Hanji mengendus udara dramatis. "Hm... Baunya enak."

"Baunya busuk, bodoh."

Levi, seperti biasa, akan menghela napas malas. Mereka melenceng jauh dari jalur awal hanya untuk mengunjungi lembah Shenandoah, yang—meski dia malas mengakui—benar-benar membuat napasnya menguap bersama embun. Indah sekali.

"Apa salahnya," Hanji menyeringai sambil memeluk pohon setinggi 30 kaki yang menaungi mobil mereka. "Dia toh seperti bau dokter. Bisa menyembuhkan kebotakan pula."

"Otakmu yang botak."

"Levi," wanita itu menahan tawa, "otak memang tidak punya rambut."

"Aku tahu, kacamata sial. Aku cuma tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kau begitu ingin ke sini."

Hanji melirik ke van mereka. "Ada banyak alasan, sebenarnya. Selain sebagai medan Perang Sipil Amerika dulu, lembah hijau luas ini sudah menyita perhatianku. Apalagi ada si pohon ailanthus." Dia duduk perlahan. "Mau tahu kenapa aku suka pohon ini, Levi?"

"Tidak."

" _Well_ , tunas pohon ini bisa hidup setelah ailanthus tua mati dengan mengambil makan darinya. Tumbuh kuat, tahan cuaca, umur panjang. Terlebih, dia bisa hidup di celah semen sempit, di tempat sampah, di tanah kumuh—dia bisa hidup di mana saja! Di manapun benihnya jatuh, dia akan tumbuh mendaki langit, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Ini Pohon Surga, Levi. Andai aku juga bisa begitu."

Levi tidak menyahut. Dia biarkan matanya melahap pemandangan di depannya: Hanji yang tersenyum dalam siluet Pohon Surga. Entah bagaimana dia merasa wanita itu jauh tak terjangkau, nyaris pudar. Panik, Levi maju dan berlutut di depan Hanji, menggenggam lengannya, memastikan dia bukan khayalan.

Hanji tersenyum menenangkan. "Coba dengar. Hei, pohonnya bilang suka padamu."

Andai waktu bisa berhenti di sini. Andai bumi tertahan merotasi. Andai mereka bisa menjadi fosil tanpa harus mati, Levi bersedia menukarnya dengan apapun juga.

( _Andai_ Levi tidak sadar tetes kecil air di sudut mata Hanji.)

.

 **Crime**

[when i steal your heart and you steal mine]

"Hm... Di sini dikatakan, hubungan suami istri akan lancar kalau mereka saling menghargai dan terbuka," kata Hanji yang membaca majalah lama di pintu van senja itu. "Kau menghargaiku, Levi?"

Levi sedang menyiapkan patio dan alat pemanggang di samping van mereka waktu menjawab sinis, "Jangan bodoh."

Senyum. "Ya, kau menghargaiku. Pertanyaannya, apa kita sudah saling terbuka?"

"Sudah, kan. Di malam pertama."

Hanji berteriak, "Bukan itu! Argh, kau menghancurkan _mood_ ku."

Levi mencibir, "Aku sedang membangun _mood_ untuk malam ini."

"Hentikan," lalu Hanji tergelak, "kau makin aneh. Begini saja, supaya kita lebih terbuka, kau boleh ajukan pertanyaan apa saja untukku."

"Merepotkan."

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya. Kacamataku tidak bisa dibohongi."

Levi mengorek sisa arang dengan ranting panjang dan membuat api. "Apa keistimewaan kacamata jelekmu."

Tawa lagi. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!"

"Jawab saja."

Hanji tersenyum penuh arti. Kenapa Levi bisa tahu kalau dia punya jawabannya? "Yah, kacamataku bisa melihat lebih banyak hal baik. Kupakai soalnya hal baik biasanya terlewat."

Levi memandang sekilas Hanji dengan Zeke di pangkuan. Wanita itu terlihat lebih kurus dibanding tahun lalu, lebih dewasa, dan lebih cantik. Sebut dia abnormal, tapi Hanji memang indah di matanya. Tulang pipinya tinggi, hidung lucu yang sering dia sentuh, rambut kacau yang selalu dia keramas. Lalu ada mata yang sedang mengurai langit senja di atas. Dua sienna yang memandang dunia dalam filternya sendiri, coba memahami misteri. Levi bisa menemukan dirinya hanyut dalam bola mata itu selama mungkin.

Hanji menoleh padanya. "Dan kau? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu waktu memilihku?"

Levi diam.

"Aku tahu rekan kerjamu banyak yang peduli padamu. Ada empat-lima orang yang bahkan bisa kutebak menyukaimu waktu aku mampir ke percetakan. Tapi kau memilihku. Kenapa? Aku tidak cantik, tahu. Aku macho. Aku ada di daftar terakhir gadis favorit orang-orang. Kenapa, Levi?"

Perlukah Levi jawab? Itu karena dia tidak butuh orang membosankan yang hanya tahu mengutuk dunia. Dia hanya perlu orang yang memandang dunia dalam perspektif berbeda lalu mengambil pelajaran dari sana.

Dan Hanji sudah membuktikan padanya kalau dia tidak salah memilih.

"Karena kau sudah melakukan kejahatan, kacamata sialan."

.

 **Eccedentesiast**

[someone who fakes a smile]

Hanji hanya berharap rasa sakitnya hilang. Berkurang, setidaknya.

Sebulan yang lalu dia menemukan otaknya lambat merespons, kakinya kaku, tangannya gemetar tanpa sebab. Levi menyuruhnya mengunjungi dokter (bahkan nyaris membopongnya paksa). Tapi dia tolak dengan alasan tabungan kian menipis.

"Kita masih harus mengunjungi Afrika." Dari tempat tidurnya Hanji senyum lebar ke Levi yang tengah mengemudi.

Levi berharap Hanji menurutinya. Mendengarkan nasihat, setidaknya.

Tapi wanita itu malah mengabaikan. Berkata 'semua baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan muntah lagi' (padahal sedetik kemudian dia mengeluarkan makanan yang belum dimetabolisme ke baju Levi). Dan segudang dalih lainnya.

"Afrika tidak akan senang dikunjungi orang keras kepala sepertimu, yang disuruh ke dokter saja tidak mau." Levi mengernyit ke Zeke di kursi sebelahnya.

Tahukah Hanji bahwa Levi sadar senyumnya itu palsu?

.

 **Kilig**

[delightful feeling that sends shivers down the spine]

"Tumben. Biasanya kau paling malas jalan tak tentu arah." Hanji memegang pundak Levi erat, takut jatuh dari dukungan pria itu ketika kakinya menjuntai lemas di depan karena sudah seminggu ini tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Siapa yang bilang mau hadiah bagus untuk ulang tahun."

Hanji tersenyum. "Sudah telat dua bulan, sejujurnya. Tapi ini seperti bukan kau. Apa ya, namanya di komik? _Out of chara_ —"

"Berisik, kacamata. Diam. Pasang mata sajalah."

Hanji nyengir. Mereka melangkah makin jauh ke dalam hutan seiring malam kian merambat. Sebenarnya apa yang mau diperlihatkan Levi, sih? Dari tadi yang dilihatnya hanya pohon-pohon terpapar lampu senter Levi—yang tiba-tiba berkedip waktu dimatikan.

"Tutup matamu, kacamata sial."

Hanji merasakan kegelapan total tapi pundak Levi di jemarinya terasa meyakinkan, memberi keamanan. "Nah, lihatlah. Jangan bilang hadiah ini tidak bagus."

Detik berikutnya Hanji benar-benar membelalakkan mata, dan benar-benar kehilangan kata.

Kunang-kunang, ribuan jumlahnya. Ada yang naik-turun, kerlap-kerlip, terbang lemah ke sana-sini. Lentera hidup yang menjauh dari dunia luar dan membangun kejayaan di rimba raya. Dan seumur hidup Hanji belum pernah melihatnya.

Reaksi pertamanya adalah memekik, lalu memeluk leher Levi—hampir mencekik, dan berbisik, "Terima kasih pun tidak cukup untuk ini, pangeran."

.

 **Dauwtrappen**

[walking barefoot in the morning grass]

Levi terbangun. Semalam, saat dia dan Hanji tidur berpelukan di dalam van, Levi menyadari betapa kurus badan wanita itu. Dan karena itulah dia terlonjak bangun saat berat Hanji tak terasa di lengan.

Hanji tidak ada.

Dia mengecek toilet, melihat isi dapur untuk sekian kalinya, berderap ke kursi kemudi. Hanji tidak ada di manapun. Tapi, tidak seperti keberadaan wanita itu, ada kertas putih di atas dashboard yang kemarin belum terlihat. Levi membukanya.

Samar-samar terdengar nyanyian dari hutan…

 _Que sera, sera_

 _What ever will be, will be_

 _The future's not ours to see_

 _Que sera, sera_

 _What will be, will be_

Levi keluar. Dilihatnya Hanji memeluk Zeke dan bersenandung di jalan. Kaki telanjang Hanji menapak lembut embun dedaunan, Levi penasaran kenapa dia bisa berdiri padahal semalam sulit digerakkan. Waktu mata mereka bertubrukan, Hanji melebarkan senyuman.

"Ah! Ternyata kau sudah lihat hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu bulan depan."

.

 **Apricity**

[the warmth of the sun in winter]

Surat itu bertanggal satu setengah tahun lalu, tepat di hari mereka bertemu.

Sudah puluhan negara dan ribuan kilometer, Hanji belum pernah bertemu Levi yang semarah ini. Bukan, bukan cuma marah. Di matanya juga ada kecewa, khawatir, benci, dan sorot yang wanita itu yakini adalah refleksinya sendiri dulu di kedai kopi.

Zeke diturunkan, dia maju berjalan. Levi geming waktu Hanji menyentuh kepalan tangannya, menggenggam. Lengan pria itu kaku dan Hanji butuh banyak energi untuk menariknya maju.

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat."

Dan ke sanalah mereka pergi.

Ada padang rumput di tengah hutan _hemlock_ nun jauh dari bukit tempat van. Hanji berbaring di sana begitu tiba, dan Zeke mengitarinya gembira.

"Ayo sini, Levi," dia menepuk-nepuk bidang kosong di kanan.

Lawan bicaranya berdiri mematung. Siang terangkat naik, hangat mentari di tapal batas peralihan musim dingin, tapi bayang-bayang cemara beracun melingkupi mereka. Ada yang aneh. Levi teringat istilah astronomi saat ini.

Supernova. Adalah bintang mati yang mengeluarkan cahaya lebih terang dari matahari, sebelum akhirnya meledak dan membentuk galaksi baru. Adalah bintang bodoh yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain. Bintang ceroboh yang dengan gaya gravitasinya menarik Levi dekat sebelum hancur. Bintang jelek yang mendorong Levi sampai ke ambang batas.

Bintang itu terbaring di depannya sekarang. Sekarat.

.

 **God**

[The Almighty One]

"Kau percaya Tuhan, Levi?"

Eongan Zeke memecah keheningan senja. Hanji bernapas pelan, berbantalkan lengan Levi, melihat perubahan gradasi langit dari biru cerah, pink, oranye, lalu semburat merah. Tidak dijawab, dia bicara lagi, "Apa kau percaya Tuhan, Levi?"

Levi mendengus. "Kalau Dia ada, kau tidak akan dibuatnya sakit, mata empat."

Si wanita tersenyum, agaknya sudah tahu persis jawaban pertanyaanya. "Hei, pernah berpikir? Kalau Tuhan tidak memberiku sakit, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu dua tahun lalu. Dan mungkin aku sudah mati sebelum hari ini."

Levi tidak membantah, maka Hanji meneruskan, "Dalam setiap cobaan yang Dia berikan, pasti ada maksudnya. Aku percaya Tuhan ada. Siapa lagi yang bisa menciptakan dunia indah ini? Dia ada di dekatku, di dekatmu, Dia ada setiap aku bernapas."

"Kita bicara hal lain, kacamata."

"Seperti?"

"Seperti apa besok akan hujan, atau apa tahun depan kita bisa habiskan uang keliling galaksi."

Hanji tertawa di antara desir angin, "Tidak ada tahun depan buatku, Levi. Kau tahu itu." Tangannya memeluk Levi. "Hei, ingat waktu kita bertemu? Jujur saja, aku karang kebetulan itu. Aku menunggumu dan tidak sengaja terpeleset."

"Idiot."

"Lalu rencanaku keliling dunia. Tahu tidak? Karena inilah aku bilang kau akan menyesal."

Levi tidak menyahut.

"Ingat di Baikal? Turis berambut pirang bisik-bisik melihat cincin aneh kita. Saat di Jepang waktu kehilangan lonceng angin yang kubeli susah payah. Hei, aku masih ingat waktu kita terpaksa makan beri kering untuk dua hari! Waktu itu kupikir ah, mati saja. Tapi kau mengajariku menembak. Ada juga siang tengah malam di Norwegia yang menyenangkan. Kau… ingat tidak, Levi?" Hanji menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bias-bias matahari meluncur lewat bongkah awan, seperti layar hologram kilas balik perjalanan mereka. Ada senang, banyak. Tapi hidup mereka bukan dongeng, bukan juga kisah peri, yang akan berakhir bahagia dengan satu sapuan ajaib. Dunia mereka bukan itu, sayangnya.

Levi berdeham.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau harus ingat selamanya." Hanji meneguk napas. "Sekarang, pejamkan matamu."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Ini waktunya. Kau akan jijik melihatku nanti."

Pria itu memandang tanpa batas ke sepasang mata kaleidoskop multiwarna Hanji; betapa bundarnya, betapa opak pupilnya. Masih banyak yang ingin dia lihat terpantul dari manik itu; rumah pohon Afrika, kincir angin, kanal Venesia yang melarang mobil, aurora di Antartika, Svalbard, jurang-jurang dalam. Mungkin mereka bisa membangun perpustakaan di van; atau menjualnya untuk membeli kondominium tepi hutan; atau membuka lahan perkebunan. Mungkin penyakit Hanji tidak separah itu, dan dia bisa pergi ke kota, menggadai van untuk mengobatinya. Juga, masih banyak yang ingin dia bagi; kekecewaan, harapan, keinginan…

Bukan cuma sekedar berpelukan di sini, menunggu kematian.

"Jangan sedih. Hiduplah melihat masa depan. Menikahlah lagi... dengan gadis cantik yang bisa memberimu keturunan. Dan saat anak-anakmu melihat foto pernikahan kita, tolong beritahu namaku, ya. Lalu... apa lagi? Oh, iya, lihatlah dunia dengan sudut yang berbeda." Hanji menutup matanya, "Kalau kau tidak mengerti dunia, cobalah pelajari dia dari keindahannya. Karena dunia sama sekali tidak kejam, Levi."

"Lagakmu seperti ibuku saja."

Tawa maniaknya melebur dalam dekap hutan. Ah, mungkin ini tawa Hanji yang terakhir. Levi ingin mendengarnya lagi. Levi ingin mendekapnya lagi. Levi ingin waktu berhenti.

"Jangan marah pada Tuhan karena Dia mencintaiku lebih daripada kau, ya."

 **END**

.

* * *

Catatan kecil: Stuff We Did milik Disney; Endlessly milik The Cab; Que sera, sera milik Jay Livingston & Ray Evans; The Little Prince milik Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Calypso (Yunani) artinya dia yang menyembunyikan sesuatu; Ezekiel (Ibrani) artinya kekuatan Tuhan {kalo dalam bahasa Arab namanya Hazqiyal}. Selebihnya sudah dideskripsikan di tiap bagian fik (sumber: wordstuck). Oh, how i love angst! :')

 ** _A/N (_** ** _hanya bagi yang ingin membaca_** ** _):_**

 ** _Saya ingin mengucap terima kasih banyak pada_** ** _user_** ** _di bawah ini:_**

Kepada: **ael fyragh** ( _makasih atas koreksi & sarannya, senpai baik sekali! ^^_) **, cupcake9** ( _hei makasih_ ) **, kerrigxn** ( _senpai juga keren! Makasih banyak ^^_ ) **, Alta Sky** ( _Ah, makasih! Saya mah instant like aja sama senpai :D_ ) **, Spica Zo** **e** ( _Spica-san, teman yang baik, saya harap kita bisa bertemu di lain_ _kesempatan_ _. Makasih banyak, teman :3_ ) **, zephyrus 123** ( _senpai, izinkan saya mengatakan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya dari lubuk hati terdalam. Senpai really makes my day!_ ) **, Shuben** ( _Ah, saya lebih suka cerita keren Shuben-san! Dan alangkah bahagianya saya kalau Shuben-san juga menulis LeviHan ^^_ ) **, Azuka Meizuki** ( _saya selalu semangat baca review senpai, makasih banyak :D_ ) **, yeongwonhii** ( _selamat, yeongwonhii-san berhasil membuat saya jingkrakan sambil nangis. Anda baik sekali! *v*_ ) **, Pururu** ( _ayo sebarkan virus LeviHan, senpai!_ ) **, Ziela Vienaz96** ( _makasih, tapi jangan benci saya, senpai T-T_ ) **, hoshinokaze** ( _yap, hoshi-san, mereka memang manis! Ayo buat fik LeviHan :D semangat!_ ) **, an username** ( _waah saya senang senpai suka. Tapi segini dulu LeviHan saya. Makasih, semoga senpai bahagia selalu ^^_ ) **, Arata** ( _uh, saya lebih nangis baca review senpai, makasih banyak ya!_ ) **, Guest** ( _saya pun terharu, senpai. Makasih ^^_ );

Dan kepada: **Yuzuki Chaeri, rhenaaakifa, ammaclouds, Joan Lawliet, ViNolEks, Kingy Evergreen, Vylenzh, michelle. hadiwijaya, Tsukkika Fleur, shandra. putri. 7, shalalaa, Io-aruka, Shinji Nuru, Nakamura Mayuki, bibiobio** ;

Juga seluruh pembaca;

 ** _Fik_** ** _—_** ** _yang terkesan mentah dan tidak layak publish—i_** ** _ni adalah_** **surat cinta** ** _saya untuk kalian, meski masih 'satu untuk semua'. Terima kasih, tak terkata betapa bahagianya saya berteman dengan kalian. Meski tidak pernah bertemu, saya harap para pembaca dapat bahagia selalu dan mendapat_** ** _manfaat_** ** _dari fik saya._**

 ** _Terima kasih :)_**

 ** _(RainyRain123: 2013 – 2015)_**

 ** _.:untuk yang scroll sampe bawah, saya beri ini sebagai hadiah!:._**

* * *

.

 **Latibule**

[a place of safety and comfort]

Infiniti mengungkungnya, definisi tidak mempan menjabarkannya. Putih. Bersih. Dia merasa bak liliput di tengah hutan gergasi. Di sini, ruang dan waktu adalah abadi.

Dan Levi menyadari ada yang memangku kepalanya dari tadi.

Wanita itu nyengir seperti dulu waktu dia membuka mata.

"Aku menunggumu. Sudah sangat lama."

Napasnya menguap. Levi mereguk fakta bahwa jari-jari mereka berkelindan. Tidak ada beban. Tidak ada masalah lagi. Ketakutannya tidak berarti, karena wanita ini takkan hilang lagi, dan Levi bisa tersenyum di sini.

"Aku pulang."

...Karena kaulah tujuanku selama ini.


End file.
